


A deed without a name

by Phaenna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter AU, Second Wizarding War, first wizarding war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:17:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phaenna/pseuds/Phaenna
Summary: The Second Wizarding War has an awful beginning. In the span of two weeks, Abby's husband, Marcus' mother, and three of their old school friends, die unexpectedly and in suspicious circumnstances. So "Arkadia" has to join forces again to try to solve the crimes, win the war, and ensure their kids don't have to fight the same way they had to when they were their age.A Kabby Hogwarts AU.





	A deed without a name

**Author's Note:**

> I should've posted this as a one-chapter thing, if only I had had time to finish it before Halloween. But hey, I'm working my ass off to be able to go to SW3, and I'll definitely get Paige and Ian Hogwarts scarves there ;)  
> Anyway, this is /totally/ unbeta-ed and a freaking mess. I'll be posting small drabbles, and the whole piece is divided in three parts. So I've no idea when I'll be posting the end. But I just had to post before Halloween went by, though.  
> Enjoy! (and let's no fight over Marcus' house, please. Twitter's had enough fun with it, lol).

 

The Room of Requirement had been turned into a giant classroom with dozens of chair rows neatly organized so there would be two hallways in the middle. But despite the size, just the first few ones were full. It was a Saturday afternoon, right after Christmas, but not so many people dared to go behind the teachers’ backs to join a rebel group. Or, if they already had, they were probably Gryffindors already under Dumbledore’s wing.

There had always been some sort of distrustfulness against Slytherin students. For many people, that house was full of potential dark wizards and selfish people always trying to overrule the rest in order to get what they wanted. Ravenclaws were much of the same, catalogued as cold people never giving a damn about the rest, focusing on their own goals and wishes. And people didn’t trust Hufflepuffs much, really. What were they able to do? Eat all day? Be nice? Run away when there’s danger? Oh, but Gryffindor stereotypes had always been the best. Those brave, friendly folks who’d rather give their lives to save a friend, than live till old and have nothing remarkable to be remembered for.

But of course, decade after decade, there were tons of students who dared those stereotypes and tried to focus on who they were, rather than who an old hat and society told them they should be. And mostly around this last decades, when the Wizarding world was on fire, war after war trying to burn it to the ground, there were students than wanted to help. And groups that denied them.

Dumbledore’s was one of them.

* * *

 

“It should be Arkadia, with a k.”

“That’s dumb. Arcadia’s always been with a  _ c. _ I still don’t get why we have to have a K in the name.”

They had been discussing their name for about an hour now, and everyone was starting to feel more and more annoyed. After all, they had managed to agree with the meaning, which had been a miracle considering all the different opinions, but now the room was clearly divided in three, and it was getting worse by the minute.

“It’s easier to remember,” tiny Aurora said. She was one of the smallest of the group, barely fourteen and already a strong voice, not afraid to say what she wanted.

“And it brings something extra to the table,” added Sinclair, “something new.”

Abigail Walters, because of some unspoken agreement no one really knew they’d agreed to, was leading the discussion on the front, arms crossed and elbows against the chalkboard. And she was not happy about the outcome.

“The only new thing you need, Sinclair,” she started, furious now, “is a brain.” 

And he laughed, simply threw his head back and laughed. “Then my old one stopped working the moment yours did, too, Abby.”

But then, she was not the only one completely done with it. And while Marcus Kane always prided himself on being a calm, composed guy, those two going back and forth because of one letter was enough to make him snap.

“Can you  _ please  _ stop arguing and fucking focus, please?” he growled, and the room fell silent in a second.

“Oooooh,” Abby snorted after a moment, “Kane’s cursing! That’s a new one! What now? Cartwig going back to Potions? Griffin giving up Quidditch? Pike burning Greenhouse three?”

“Stop it, Walters.”

_ “Fucking stop it, Walters,  _ you must say now.”

“Gosh, you’re a five-year-old.”

“Yeah, I didn’t know five-year-olds tried to defeat Voldemort, but good one.”

Gasps. A beat.

“Abby, shh!” Callie came to the front now, grabbing her friend’s arm and trying to bring her to her seat again. “His name!” But as much as Abby loved her, she ignored her completely.

“Can we start, now?” Jake Griffin hadn’t spoken for over two hours. He had silently accepted everyone’s words, and understood their state, but his watch said it was already dark outside, and it shouldn’t be more than half an hour before they had to go back to their respective Common Rooms. “I think we have more important issues to talk about than a name we can change whenever we want. Because we’re the only ones going to use it, right?” He stood up and went to the front, where Marcus and Thelonious were standing, both perched over the desk. “This is all secret. No one will ever know. So what does it matter if we have a name or not? Why should we focus on the spelling when there’s people dying out there? When there are kids our age who are afraid to come back after Christmas because they don’t know if they’re actually coming home after that?”

The room fell silent again, for a few minutes. And immediately after, they put hands -and wands- to work. There was no Dark Lord or evil forces who would survive them. Not if they all did their best, together.


End file.
